


This Love Came Back To Me

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sad because Derek left.</p><p>Little does he know, Derek comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the second episode of Teen wolf and I just had a lot of feelings that needed to get out and this happened. I know it's not very long, and I don't really care about that. I just needed this out and I hope you like it. I only wrote it just now and it's not even beta read so any mistakes or unclarities are mine.  
> Please comment what you think, kudos are always majorly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)

Stiles lied on the bed, curled up in a fetus position on top of the duvet. He was hugging a pillow against his chest, hands clenched in the fabric. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he laid there motionless. He felt so alone. Not even Scott could understand how he felt.

Everything just went to shit after Derek left. Maybe not for everyone, but definitely for him. Every mention of Derek’s name stabbed him in his stomach. Every memory of him made the blade twist. Derek’s initials at the library will forever be etched into his eyes, making a pang of sadness rush through him whenever he needed to be there.

“Where are you now, Derek?” Stiles whispered to himself. “Why did you leave? We need you here. I need you here.” He confessed to his silent room. He clenched his eyes shut against freshly burning tears, but to no avail. They rolled over the bridge of his nose before dropping on the pillow his head was lying on.

“Please, come back.” Stiles pleaded in a breaking voice. He often talked to himself whenever he needed to get stuff of his chest even though he knew no one was listening. It was relieving. “Scott said something about how we should give people the benefit of the doubt and how we did that with a lot of people, including you. It may have taken some time,” Stiles let out a wet laugh, “but trusting you was maybe the best decision I’ve ever made. And somewhere along the way, it wasn’t just trust anymore, it was an actual friendship we had. Though, I doubt you ever really knew that you weren’t just a friend to me.” Stiles sat up on the edge of the bed and pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes, elbows on his knees. He sniffed harshly.

“I wish I’d had the time to tell you, I wish I had the guts to. Even if you didn’t feel the same, I just wish you knew, Derek. I wish you knew how much you meant to all of us, to me. I wish you knew how Scott will always look up to you. I wish you knew how Lydia considers you one of the smartest people she knows. I wish you knew how I think you’re the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You took care of us because somewhere along our journey, we became a family. I wish you’d stayed and saw that.” He put his arms protectively around his stomach. A quiet sob escaped him which he tried to muffle by putting his hand over his mouth. He took a few breaths to pull himself together again and sniffed his nose once. He moved the hand from his face into his hair and tugged softly.

“Sometimes, I wonder if I’d told you all of this maybe you would’ve stayed. We could’ve all had you here, we could’ve been that family. Now it just feels empty.” His voice trembled the slightest. “It feels like missing a limb. And I know that technically, I wouldn’t feel that since I’m not a supernatural being that is part of the pack, but I do. I feel like I’m missing a part of me, Derek.” The words had increased in volume throughout the sentences. Stiles felt himself getting desperate and maybe a little angry, but mostly a lot sad.

“I miss you, Derek” He whispered, tears fell onto his bedroom floor and he started crying in earnest now, but made sure to keep as quiet as possible. He didn’t know how he would handle himself hearing him like this, let alone his dad.

Stiles wiped the wetness from his eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. He stood up from the bed to find some tissues for his stuffy nose when suddenly something tapped his window softly. He turned around to see with an elevated heart rate, but it was too dark out. Gingerly, he stepped towards the window, making sure to pick up the baseball bat on the floor when again something tapped. Stiles startled a bit, but finally reached the window and opened it, bat ready to swing at whatever threat he had to face.

Stiles froze in shock before he could hit, though, as he saw a familiar face.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed agape. He dropped the bat on the floor as Derek climbed in through the window. They stood awkwardly in front of each other before they were enveloped in a tight hug.

“You’re really here.” Stiles whispered in his neck. The tears that stung his eyes didn’t mind him this time.

“Yes, I am. I finally realized that moving away wasn’t the best decision for me after all.” They pulled back from the hug. “I missed you, too, Stiles.” Derek looked deep into his eyes when saying this.

Stiles froze again. “You heard that?” He said before letting out a quiet _crap._

“I did. You should know, if you had told me that I would have stayed.” Stiles’ eyes went wide with surprise at Derek’s response and even wider when he noticed Derek leaning in.

Slowly, they moved towards each other, as if they were afraid the other might pull back and change their mind. Neither did, though. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath brush across his face as their noses touched. His eyes kept flicking down to Derek’s mouth before he finally closed them. Lips met in a slow, careful kiss that was barely more than a brush. Stiles curled his hand around the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him properly then wound his both his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek held Stiles as close as he could by his lower back.

They kissed passionately, trying to convey all the things they hadn’t said, but should’ve. It was desperate and drawn out, but not meant as a prelude. They just needed to be them for a while. Together.

Eventually, both of them needed to breathe and pulled back the tiniest bit. Lips brushing, noses touching, and foreheads rested together. Stiles cupped a cheek with his hand and stared deeply into Derek’s eyes.

“Please, stay.” Stiles whispered in the space between their mouths.

“I will.” Derek promised.

Three other words were hidden in the two they actually said, but that could wait for later. Right now, they were just fine being with each other like they needed, like they’d yearned for.


End file.
